


Best. Night. Ever.

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Male Homosexuality, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woman meets Sebastian Stan and Tom Hiddleston at a Marvel event and has a really, really good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You cannot believe that you are fucking here. It is like a dream come true. Never in a million years would you have ever thought that Marvel would have an anniversary party or that your lucky ass would be able to score a ticket. This was an invitation only event and you were just a normal fan. You didn’t work in the industry, but you had a friend that did and knew how much you loved the Marvel universe. Best. Friend. Ever.  
You hadn’t really known what to expect when you had shown up at the hotel earlier this evening. You were hoping to meet some celebrities, two specifically, but you weren’t even sure who was invited to this shindig. For all you know it could be for behind the scenes types and not the stars. Now that you were inside, you knew that pretty much everyone that ever had anything to do with a Marvel movie was here. You hadn’t had the balls to go up to anyone yet. Currently you were standing at the bar sipping a glass of champagne, hoping to gain a little liquid courage.  
You toss back the last of what is in your glass and turn back to the bar to set your glass down and order another, but you find yourself turning straight into the solid chest of a much taller man. You start to apologize to him at the same time as he starts to apologize to you. You both start laughing and holy fuck, you recognize that laugh even before your eyes make it to his face. It’s him. Tom Hiddleston.  
“I’m so sorry, love,” he apologies once your eyes settles on his, holding your forearms to steady you. “That was terribly impolite of me. Are you quite alright?” He gazes down at you with a look of concern on his face.  
It takes you a second to get it together before you answer. “Yes, I’m absolutely fine, thank you. And if anyone should be sorry, it is me. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” you say, looking up into those clear blue eyes that you’ve seen a million times while watching (and rewatching) his movies.  
He flashes one of those ridiculous smiles and his eyes crinkle at the corners. Jesus, you didn’t think it was possible but he’s actually better looking in person.  
“Well, let’s consider us both sorry then, darling. I’m guessing we are both also still thirsty. Let me get us those drinks that we were so eager for. I’m Tom, by the way,” he says finally releasing your forearms and taking a step back. He offers you his hand and you take it and tell him your name. His huge hand engulfs yours as he shakes it and then releases it. Turning to the bar, he orders two glasses of champagne.  
One down, one to go you think. Tom was one of the people that you were hoping to meet tonight. Now if you could just find Sebastian Stan lurking around here somewhere, you could die a happy fangirl. Apparently you had a thing for the bad guys. Who knew?  
Tom turns back toward you with two glasses of champagne in his hands. He hands you one and the two of you begin to make small talk. You find out about his next few roles and you tell him about your job as an archivist. He seems genuinely interested in your work, which is a pleasant change from most people that you talk to whose eyes seem to glaze over the minute that you start talking about it. You remember that he was photographed with the original Henry V seal and you ask him about the experience.   
His face lights up and starts telling you all about it, his hands helping to tell the story as they gesture wildly. His enthusiasm is infectious and you find yourself tell him about your current project cataloging a bunch of letters written by a 13 year old girl during the Civil War and recently found in an attic. Before you know it, 2 hours have gone by and 3 more glasses of champagne each have been drunk. You hear them announcing that dinner is going to be served and you hope that Tom will invite you to join him.  
“Love, I need to go back to the table. I’m supposed to be pitching a standalone Loki movie tonight and if I don’t get in some time with the bigwigs, I’m going to be in serious trouble,” he says apologetically. “Find me after dinner and we can continue our conversation.” He drops a quick kiss on your forehead before turning and walking to the other side of the room.  
“Well shit,” you mutter under your breath. Now where are you going to sit? You spot a table in the back near the door that is currently empty. You start toward it and hope it isn’t claimed before you get there. You move across the room with your eyes fixed on the table. Reaching it, you plop down in a chair and kick off your shoes under the table. Taking a minute to digest the fact that you just had a two hour long conversation with Tom Hiddleston, you settle into your chair and pull your legs up under you. At least back here in the corner, you can hide from the fact that you are not being at all ladylike with your shoes off and legs open under the table. The waiter comes over and you order yourself a shot of Jameson. No need to drink champagne back here in the corner either, might as well enjoy yourself.  
The waiter brings your glass and you sit back, taking a sip. No sign of Sebastian yet. Maybe he didn’t come. You are slightly disappointed at the thought but fairly content with the fact that you’ve met Tom. Hopefully you could find him after dinner. You never know what might happen then. You take another sip from your glass and suddenly there is a voice behind you.  
“You look like you are hiding back here in the shadows,” a male voice says. “Over here in the corner by yourself. I kinda like it, do you mind if I join you? These fancy parties really aren’t my type of thing.”  
You turn to tell him that he is welcome to join you and you stop, your mouth hanging open. Sebastian Stan is standing behind you, a glass of liquor in his hand, looking like he just stepped out a magazine. Holy fucking shit, it really must be your lucky night.  
“Be my guest,” you manage to tell him. He pulls the chair out next to you and sits down. Loosening his tie, he throws it on the table and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt. Running his hand through his hair, he takes a sip of his drink before turning to you, “So who are you hiding from?”  
“No one actually,” you answer. “I just don’t know anyone here and the man that I was talking to before dinner had business to attend to. So here I am by myself. Why do you hate these things?”  
“Too formal. Just not my scene. I’d much rather be a bar throwing back shots in jeans and a t-shirt, not sitting here is a suit sipping champagne,” he answers. “Why don’t you know anyone?”  
You tell him about how you came by the ticket and basically that you are just a really lucky fangirl. He laughs and asks your name. You tell him and the two of you begin swapping drinking stories. No one joins the two of your throughout dinner and you find that conversation with him is quite easy. The flirt that you know he is by watching his interviews begins to emerge and you actually find yourself flirting back with him. Seriously, you are going to kiss your friend on the mouth the next time that you see her. This is the best night of your life.  
You suddenly notice that the music is getting louder and changing pace. Dinner must be over. You look around and notice that the tables are emptying and the dance floor is filling up. You decide that you are probably only going to get one chance at this in your lifetime and you are going to go for it.  
“Sebastian, do you want to dance?” you ask him.  
His gorgeous lips curve into a devastating smile. “Hell yes I do!” he says getting to his feet and pulling you up with him. He leads you to the dance floor and you laugh out loud. This night just keeps getting crazier. You reach the floor and he pulls you into his arms. You start to move against each other and you can tell that he certainly hasn’t lost his body from the Winter Soldier. You run your hands up over his chest as his hands move lower to your hips and pull your body tighter against his. You can feel his erection against your stomach. You realize that you have given Sebastian Stan a boner and the thought makes you laugh. You try to cover it by pressing yourself more fully against him and burying your face in his neck.  
You dance together for awhile and things are starting to get a little heated. You begin to wonder if the time has come to invite him to your room. Just as you are about to, you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn your head to find Tom standing there, a slightly hurt look on his face. Oh God, you’d forgotten all about him!  
“Hey, Tom,” you say, pulling slightly away from Sebastian but not leaving his arms entirely.  
“I thought you were going to find me after dinner,” he says. “I was hoping to finish our conversation, preferable somewhere more private.” Tom shoots Sebastian a glare.  
Is this seriously happening? Tom Hiddleston and Sebastian Stan both want to spend time alone with you? You must have died and gone to heaven.   
“I had every intention of doing just that,” you tell him. But Seb sat down with me a dinner because I was alone and we started talking and lost track of time.”  
“Yeah, Tom,” Seb says, “You snooze, you lose. Who leaves a beautiful girl to eat alone anyway?”  
You find yourself in an awkward situation. Seb’s arms are still wrapped around you and Tom has his hand on your hip. What the fuck, you think. I might as well see how far I can let this go before I have to decide.   
“Guys, why don’t we all go over to the bar and talk. I could really use another drink. Then we can decide what we are going to do about this situation,” you say and start to walk toward the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

You can’t wait to get these two into your room and out of their clothes. You reach the door and pull your keycard out of your clutch. Pushing it through the slot, you open the door and enter. No sooner have you put your clutch down and hear the door clothes, there are 2 pairs of hands roaming your body.   
You close your eyes and lean against the man behind you. You don’t know if it is Tom or Seb and at this point, you could care less. Lips are kissing your neck, your shoulder, your back. Hands are pulling the straps of your dress down and the hem of it up. You relax your body and lean more fully against the man behind you as your try to remember everything about this moment. You think it is Seb behind you, by the feel of his body. The hands of the man in back of you reach up and pull the bodice of your dress down; freeing them to the man in front’s lips. He dips his head you feel curls brush against your chest before he pulls a nipple into his mouth, his hands under your dress cupping your ass. Must be Tom in front, you think as the man in back releases your hair from its pins.  
You have to watch these gorgeous men touching your body. You open your eyes to find that you guessed correctly. Tom is in front of you crouched down, his face buried in your breasts. Seb is behind you, using those gorgeous lips to torture your neck. Your senses are going into overdrive and you need to get control of this situation before you explode.  
“Gentleman,” you say stepping from between them. “I really, really enjoy your enthusiasm, but maybe we can all just take a minute and get a little bit more comfortable. I’m half dressed and you two both have all your clothes on still. Maybe we can fix that, huh?” You take your dress off the rest of the way and stand in front of them in your panties and heels. “Why don’t you two go and get comfortable on the bed?”  
They both move to the side of the bed and sit next to each other. Going to Tom, you bend and kiss him. His hands come up and grip the sides of your face as he deepens the kiss. Pulling away, you move over to Seb and kiss him. He buries his hands in your hair as he swirls his tongue around yours. You pull away.   
“Why don’t you boys get undressed while I open a bottle of champagne?” You turn and walk to the fridge and pull out the bottle of champagne. You hear them quickly getting undressed as you pop the cork on the bottle and fill three glasses. Turning back, you find them sitting in the same position as before but now completely naked, both of their cocks hard against their stomachs. Holy shit, is this for real?  
You hand them each a glass of champagne and they each take a sip before setting them aside. Clearly they have other things on their mind. You down your glass and set it with theirs. They sit there looking at you expectantly, waiting to see what you are going to do next.  
You drop to your knees in front of them. Moving to Seb first, you take him cock in your hands.  
“If this is going to work guys, you are going to have to do more than just sit there looking at me,” you say before taking Seb’ cock in your mouth.   
He gasps and grabs your head in his hands. Wrapping his hands in your hair, he pulls yourself head toward him and forces his cock down your throat. You moan around it as he begins fucking your mouth.   
You reach over between Tom’s legs and run a hand over his impressive length. You feel him stiffen and you can tell that he not exactly sure what he should be doing right now. If this is going to work the way that you are hoping it will, he is going to have to get more comfortable with the situation quickly. You pull your mouth away from Seb’s cock.   
“Tom, what do you want to do right now?” you ask him.  
“I want to touch you,” he answers immediately.  
“So do it,” you tell him. “Whatever you want to do to me, just fucking do it!”  
You take Seb in your mouth again. You see Tom rise from the bed and move behind you, kneeling between your legs. Seb grabs you by the hair and pulls your mouth tight around his cock, thrusting himself in and out of your mouth. You feel Tom’s hands on your back and then his lips press against you. The contrast between these two is even more apparent now. Seb is rough and dominant while Tom is tender and almost hesitant.   
Tom continues to kiss down your back as his hands explore your ass and thighs. You feel his fingers lightly brush against you soaked panties and you moan around Seb’s cock. The noise of pleasure that you make seems to encourage both men. Tom slips a finger under the edge of your panties just as Seb pulls his cock from your mouth and claims your lips with his. He palms your breasts as he moves from your mouth to the same spot that Tom hit earlier. You moan and you can feel his face break into a smile against your skin. He moves down to pull a nipple into his mouth just as Tom slips two fingers into your pussy.  
You toss you head back and moan in pleasure at the feeling of four hands all over your body and Tom grabs your hair and uses it to hold you in place as he saws two fingers in and out of your body. Seb sucks greedily at your tits, pulling your nipples between his teeth to bite them lightly. The sensations are too much to handle.  
“Fuck, I’m going to come,” you say just before your body clenches and you soak Tom’s hand. He continues to finger you as Seb rolls your nipple between his teeth, drawing out your orgasm.   
Tom pulls you to a standing position as Seb moves more fully onto the bed. Laying on your back, Tom moves toward your head and offers you his cock. Taking it in your mouth, you run your tongue out over the head, tasking the wetness that has gathered there. He’s huge and you aren’t going to be able to take the entire thing. You slide as much of it into your mouth as you can. He makes a growling noise as you hollow your cheeks and begin sucking.  
Sebastian is between your legs, running his cock up and down your slit. You buck your hips at him, letting him know you are ready He grins at you as he continues to tease you with his cock. You give Tom’s cock a suck and pull away with an audible pop.  
“Sebastian, fuck me right now! Stop fucking around and put your cock in me,” you tell him.  
“I’ll fuck you when I’m ready to, “he says as he drops you a wink. “Now put Tom’s cock back in your mouth where it belongs like a good girl.”  
The dirty talk from Sebastian open’s Tom’s floodgates. He shoves his cock into your mouth and really starting to fuck it; slamming his cock into the back of your throat before pulling out and repeating the motion. You are concentrating so hard on Tom’s cock sliding down your throat that you are taken by surprise when Seb slams himself into your pussy.   
His cock is thick and you can feel your walls stretching with every thrust as he relentlessly pounds himself into you. Tom has matched his pace to Seb’s and you feel as if you are getting torn apart. You know that you are fast approaching another orgasm and by the twitching of Tom’s cock in your mouth, he is too. You hope that Seb isn’t far behind.  
Seb doesn’t slow his pace and you feel yourself start to come just as Tom grips your shoulders and releases into your mouth with a groan. Your walls clench around Seb’s cock as you let go and swallow Tom’s come. Seb’s hands grip your hips hard enough to leave bruises as he slams into you one more time and fills your pussy. Your body relaxes and you feel a sense of loss as the two men withdraw themselves from you and move to lie on either side of you on the bed.   
“Hey boys,” you say sitting up on your elbows to look at them both. “How about a little res and you two can switch places?”


	3. Chapter 3

Seb’s hand moves to cup your breast and Tom’s draws circles on thigh as you lay between these two beautiful men. You don’t want to waste a minute with these two. You take both of their hands and press them between your legs.  
“Touch me together,” you tell them. “Please. I want to feel both of your fingers inside of me.”  
The men look at each other before turning their attention back to you. Tom presses a tentative finger to your pussy and Seb’s follows shortly after. They both begin sliding them in and out of you, their rhythms off just enough that you are being constantly stimulated.  
“Fuck,” you moan as each of them adds a finger. Watching their hands, almost intertwined, sliding in and out of your body is almost as hot as the feeling that it gives you. Both men have their heads bent over your body, close together. They continue the motion with their fingers but raise their heads at the same moment and their eyes meet. You breathe catches as Sebastian leans in and presses his lips to Tom’s. Tom freezes for a moment before closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. You watch, mesmerized, as the two men’s tongues tangle together. Their hands never slow and soon you find yourself close to orgasm.  
Your body tenses and the men break apart and focus on you once again. Sebastian slips between your legs and slips his tongue into your body. He rubs your clit and you explode, soaking his lips and face. Tom is squeezing your nipples and stroking his cock while watching Sebastian between your legs.  
Sebastian moves from between your legs and bends to kiss Tom again, sharing the wetness that you coated Seb’s face with as their tongues dance together. You lay under them, watching, and you find yourself close to coming again. Watching the two of them is fucking amazing.  
“Tom, please fuck me,” you tell him. “I want your cock inside of me.”  
The men switch positions and Seb takes Tom’s cock in his hand and guides it inside of you. Soon, Tom’s huge cock is filling you. It’s an entirely different feeling than with Seb. His cock fills you completely and you can feel him hitting your back wall as he thrusts into you. You gasp at the feeling of fullness and when your mouth opens, Seb fills it with his cock. You mimic Tom’s motions in your pussy with your mouth and soon the three of you have a perfect rhythm going.  
The two men start to kiss again as they thrust themselves into your body. Tom’s hand leaves your hip and grasps Seb’s hair. Seb wraps your hair in one hand and begins to rub your clit with the other. The sensations running through your body are overwhelming. You aren’t going to be able to last long and you moan around Seb’s cock as your pussy clenches down on Tom’s.  
The three of you come together, an explosion of sounds and words. You collapse onto each other on the bed, limbs entwined. You rest your head on Seb’s chest as tom snuggles up against you from the back. The three of you tangle your hands together at your hip.  
“Best. Night. Ever,” you manage before you fall asleep.


End file.
